Anubyss
Anubyss is a ruthless Makuta who temporarily ruled Tetra Nui. He is ruthless, efficient, and loves to terrorize those whom he considers to be "the lessers." Biography Early life How Anubyss was created is unknown, suggesting that he may not share the origins of the other Makuta. He served under Miserix in the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization dedicated to creating Rahi to populate the Matoran universe, creating many which often attacked anything without reason. He gained a reputation for his ruthlessness, having once slaughtered a Matoran population on a Southern Island. At an unknown point in time, Anubyss took possession of an ancient artifact, the Oracle, from the Element Lord of technology. The details of this remain shrouded in mystery. After years of treachery, he was imprisoned by Miserix for some time. During that time period, he developed an intense hatred for Miserix. Teridax's rise During the rebellion against Miserix by Teridax, Anubyss was freed and lead an assault on Destral, charging the main stronghold and capturing the Brotherhood's leader. Before he could kill him personally, Teridax stopped him and left the job of executing him to Krika. Anubyss was instead satisfied when he was allowed to execute all Miserix-loyal Makuta. He later led a legion of Visorak, Exo-Toa, and Dark Hunters on a siege of Artakha, under orders to retrieve the Avohkii mask of light. During the campaign, Anubyss executed many of Artaka's best crafters and attempted to assassinate the island's leader as well. Before he could seize the mask, however, Teridax's Toa Hagah stole the valuable Kanohi and spirited it off the island. Anubyss' mind was wiped after the campaign, although he remembered events prior to it. Once given the order, Anubyss began to plot to conquer the city of Tetra Nui, playing it out as his own plan, when in reality, it was Teridax's elaborate distraction to draw attention away from his own scheme. He besieged the city not long after the Great Cataclysm, and used his lieutenant Jevson to take control of the city's Matoran. He then recruited several mercenaries to kill off any Toa that threatened his plans of conquest. At some point, Anubyss became obsessed with creating merciless supersoldiers, and began slaughtering Matoran to use their organic and inorganic materials for the manufacturing of blanks. Imprisonment After being captured, Anubyss was interrogated by the Order of Mata Nui, then stripped of his mask, armor, and weapons. His essence was encased in a specialized capsule until Teridax took control of the Matoran universe. Personality and traits Anubyss was a ruthless murderer, responsible for the deaths of thousands. He hated Matoran, Toa, and Turaga from the start, and enjoyed the chance to kill millions of them once Teridax's plan was enacted. He is also a skilled tactician, often inducing nightmares and using other forms of psychological warfare on his enemies. He considers fear his greatest weapon, and often employs armies of Turahk during battle. His lieutenant, Jevson, uses a flamethrower for dramatic effect. Anubyss is one of the least social Makuta in the Brotherhood, only associating himself with Teridax, Benjarmin, and Krika. The only other beings in the universe with whom he comes into contact on a regular basis are his servants and Rahkshi. Others see Anubyss as genocidal, hateful, and untrustworthy, and avoid him at all costs. If a servant or minion becomes incompetent in his eyes or shows cowardice, he executes them immediately. Powers and equipment Being a Makuta, Anubyss had control over the Kraata powers. He bore the Great Kanohi Taer, which allowed him to inflict horrible dreams upon any target, as long as they resided within the Matoran universe. He also carried a shadow laser, which could fire concentrated beams of shadow energy across a great distance. He also used a Zamor launcher that shot projectiles that caused intense, terrifying hallucinations on any being they came in contact with. Known forms Trivia *Anubyss is named after the Egyptian god of death, Anubis. *Anubyss is humorously known as "the slowest punch-thrower in the universe," often having to pause mid-blow because of his age. *His quote is taken from a scientist commenting on the atomic bomb. *He is Echo 1's first custom titan and favorite Makuta. *Most of his pieces were recycled from a Sidorak set. Appearances *''BIONICLE: Light and Shadow'' Category:Makuta Category:Shadow